50 Cent Controversy
Beef with Game Jackson began a feud with The Game, with whom he was close before The Game released his debut album The Documentary. After its release, Jackson felt The Game was disloyal for saying he did not want to participate in G-Unit's feuds with other rappers and even wanting to work with artists they were feuding with. He also claimed that he wrote six songs on the album and was not receiving proper credit for his work, which The Game denied. Jackson later dismissed The Game from G-Unit on Hot 97 radio. After the announcement, The Game, who was a guest earlier in the evening, attempted to enter the building with his entourage. After being denied entry, one of his associates was shot in the leg during a confrontation with a group of men leaving the building.When the situation escalated, both rappers held a press conference to announce their reconciliation.Fans had mixed feelings as to whether the rappers created a publicity stunt to boost the sales of the albums they had just released.Nevertheless, even after the situation deflated,G-Unit criticized The Game's street credibility. The group denounced The Game and announced that they will not be featured on his albums. During a Summer Jam performance, The Game launched a boycott of G-Unit called "G-Unot". After the performance at Summer Jam, The Game responded with "300 Bars and Runnin'", an extended "diss" aimed at G-Unit as well as members of Roc-A-Fella Records on the mixtape You Know What It Is Vol. 3. Jackson responded through his "Piggy Bank" music video, which features The Game as a Mr. Potato Head doll and also parodies other rivals.Since then both groups continued to attack each other. The Game released two more mixtapes, Ghost Unit and a mixtape/DVD called Stop Snitchin, Stop Lyin. Jackson posted a cover of The Game's head on the body of a male stripper for "Hate It or Love It (G-Unit Radio Part 21)" mixtape, as a response to The Game displaying pictures of G-Unit dressed as Village People.Although he was signed to Aftermath Entertainment, The Game left the label and signed with Geffen Records to terminate his contractual obligations with G-Unit (although others claim Jackson pressured Dr. Dre to kick him off).G-Unit Recording Artist Spider Loc had also began to insult The Game on various songs. In addition, The Game released "240 Bars (Spider Joke)" and "100 Bars (The Funeral)" both attacking G-Unit, Spider Loc and others. Jackson's response was "Not Rich, Still Lyin'" where he mocks The Game.Lloyd Banks replied to the Game on a Rap City freestyle booth session. The Game quickly released a "diss" record called "SoundScan" where The Game pokes fun at Lloyd Banks' album Rotten Apple falling thirteen spots on the Billboard 200 chart and disappointing second week sales. Lloyd Banks replied on his mixtape Mo' Money In The Bank Pt. 5: Gang Green Season Continues with a song called "Showtime (The Game's Over)". Lloyd Banks states that Jackson wrote half of The Game's first album The Documentary and pokes fun at The Game's suicidal thoughts. In October 2006, The Game extended a peace treaty to Jackson, which was not immediately replied to.However, a couple days later, on Power 106, he stated that the treaty was only offered for one day.On The Game's album, Doctor's Advocate, he claims that the feud is over on a few of the songs. In July 2009, The Game stated the beef was squashed with help from Michael Jackson and Diddy, and he apologized for his actions during the beef.Tony Yayo said that neither Jackson or G-Unit would accept his apology.then, The Game continued his old "G-Unot" ways at live concerts. Jackson released "So Disrespectful" a diss song on [[Before I Self Destruct] targeting Jay-Z, The Game and Young Buck.Game later responded with the song "Shake", poking fun of the music video for 50's single "Candy Shop", quoting, "Me and 50 aint agreeing on shit so I had to (Shake) Aint no telling what he putting in that protein (Shake) Seen the candy shop video look at this nigga (Shake) And thats the same shit that made the nigga Young Buck (Shake)". He also takes shots at Lloyd Banks and Tony Yayo, in which he says, "I'm surprised that Lloyd Banks and Yayo didn't (Shake) Wasn't selling no records Jimmy Iovine said (Shake)". Game also dissed G-Unit several times on the song "400 Bars". Beef with Lil Wayne After hearing word that Lil Wayne had prepared a song for him after 50 made some unkind remarks, 50 lashed out at Wayne first on August 17, 2007 with the song "Part Time Lover" where he also dissed Birdman and Kanye West.Wayne never really responded to the song, although a 50 Cent diss track called "Louisianimal" did leak much later on November 17, 2008.Jackson responded to Lil Wayne in January 2009 in a song entitled "Play This On The Radio".As of August 14, 2009, the controversy between Jackson and Lil Wayne seems to have ended after Jackson appeared and performed at Lil Wayne's America's Most Wanted Musical Festival stop in Anaheim, California. Beef with Fat Joe 50 Cent pointed out that Fat Joe painted a target on himself for partnering up with Ja Rule in a song where Ja Rule insulted 50 Cent. 50 Cent recorded the track "Piggy Bank" in which he attacked Fat Joe. Fat Joe responded with a track entitled "My Fofo" and although he said that he would not respond, he made three more tracks, "Massacre of Fifty", "Victim", and "Whip Your Head". 50 Cent and Tony Yayo took more shots at him on "I Run NY". Even though things died down, at the 2005 MTV Video Music Awards, Fat Joe mentioned that all of the police presence in the venue was "courtesy of G-Unit" which related to his lyrical accusations that 50 Cent was a "snitch".50 Cent and Tony Yayo retaliated on set later in the show at the end of their performance by shouting obscenities towards Fat Joe and Terror Squad, which were censored by MTV.Tony Yayo claimed Fat Joe ran from them at the VMAs. Also, Pistol Pete (a non-rapping member of Terror Squad) appeared on The Game's "Stop Snitchin, Stop Lyin" DVD and disrespected Tony Yayo, Chris Lighty (owner of Violator Records whom had ties with 50 Cent), and James Cruz (50 Cent's manager) and claims he chased Tony Yayo near a jewelry store. Lloyd Banks, Spider Loc, and Young Buck have also been insulted by Fat Joe. In 2007, the feud was continued in interviews and by affiliates from both parties.The feud has begun once again in 2008 with songs and videos being released from both parties. 50 Cent also released a mixtape entitled Elephant In The Sand, which is a mock title of Fat Joe's album Elephant In The Room. The front and back covers contain photos of Fat Joe on a beach. Beef with Jadakiss In 2004, Jadakiss and Fat Joe were featured in Ja Rule's "New York" single.In this song, Ja Rule took subliminal but obvious shots at 50 Cent. In turn, 50 Cent made a song titled "Piggy Bank" in which he disses Fat Joe and Jadakiss. This caused Jadakiss to release "Checkmate", "Problem Child", "Shots Fired" and "I'm Sorry Ms. Jackson". 50 Cent along with his G-Unit crew responded with songs such as "I Run New York", "Window Shopper", and "Death Wish" by Lloyd Banks. Jadakiss challenged 50 Cent to an onstage battle in Madison Square Garden for 1 million dollars, but 50 Cent declined. The feud was later resolved, with the respective parties performing together at 50 Cent's ThisIs50 Festival. Beef with Rick Ross In January 2009, Rick Ross started a feud with 50 Cent because he supposedly looked at him the wrong way at the BET Awards. However, Jackson told news sources that he did not even remember seeing Rick Ross there.119 In late January, a track entitled "Mafia Music" by Rick Ross, leaked onto the Internet. There were several lines that seem to diss Jackson. Days later, Jackson released "Officer Ricky (Go Head, Try Me)" in response to Rick Ross's disparaging remarks on his "Mafia Music" song. The next day Rick Ross appeared on Shade 45, and told Jackson to come up with something better in 24 hours. Before going to Venezuela, Jackson uploaded a video entitled "Warning Shot", where he warns Rick Ross: "I'ma fuck your life up for fun". In addition, Jackson released the first of a series of "Officer Ricky" cartoons. Early February, Jackson once again made a video which he uploaded to YouTube where he interviews "Tia", the mother of one of Rick Ross's children. She verifies his being a correctional officer and claims his whole persona is fake and fraudulent.120 On Thursday, February 5, 2009, The Game, who Jackson has a long-standing "beef" with, called up Seattle's KUBE 93 Radio Station. When asked about the beef between Jackson and Rick Ross, The Game sided with Jackson and said that things are not looking good for Rick Ross. However, he offered to help Rick Ross get out of this situation, stating "Rick Ross, holla at your boy, man," and "50 eating you, boy." On his album Deeper Than Rap, Ross references Jackson in the song "In Cold Blood". A video for the song was released that portrayed Jackson's mock funeral. Upon release, Ross stated that he has ended Jackson's career. In an interview, Jackson said: "Rick Ross is Albert From CB4. You ever seen the movie? He's Albert," he added. "It never gets worse than this. You get a guy that was a correctional officer come out and base his entire career on writing material from a drug dealer's perspective such as "Freeway" Ricky Ross." Beef with Ja Rule and Murder Inc. Before signing with Interscope Records, 50 Cent had been in disputes with rapper Ja Rule and his label Murder Inc. Records.50 Cent claimed that the feud began in 1999 after Ja Rule spotted him with a man who robbed him of his jewelry.However, Ja Rule claimed the conflict stemmed from a video shoot in Queens because 50 Cent did not like Ja Rule "getting so much love" from the neighborhood.A confrontation occurred in a New York studio where rapper Black Child, a Murder Inc. artist, stabbed 50 Cent, which resulted in him having three stitches. Since then, Black Child made two "disses" towards 50 Cent, "There's a Snitch in the Club", and "You the Wanksta". In both songs, Black Child talks about shooting 50 Cent, stabbing him, and other things, "I got a lot of living to do before I die, and I ain't got time to waste, shoot this nigga in his face. How you call your self farrari you dont ride like me in da hood every day ready to die like me." "50 you had a gun i had a knife, you didnt pop one shot i poked you and u called 911.". The exchange of insultive tracks released from both parties culminated into Ja Rule releasing Blood in My Eye, which was an album that mostly insulted 50 Cent. Ja Rule eventually tried to squash the feud with 50 Cent by using minister Louis Farrakhan in a televised interview. However, the attempt at peace lost credibility as the interview was scheduled a day before Blood in My Eye was released. As a result, most fans, along with 50 Cent, dismissed the interview as a blatant publicity stunt. Because of the ongoing feud between the two, 50 Cent's labelmates Eminem, Dr. Dre, Obie Trice, D12 and Busta Rhymes have also become involved and have also released tracks which insult Ja Rule. Ja Rule later released R.U.L.E. with the successful single, "New York", featuring Jadakiss and Fat Joe in which Ja Rule took subliminal shots at 50 Cent. This single prompted 50 Cent to enter a feud with the two featured artists (see article on "Piggy Bank" for details). Although it seemed that the feud was over, Ja Rule returned with a track entitled "21 Gunz".In response, Lloyd Banks and 50 Cent released the track "Return of Ja Fool" on Lloyd Banks' mixtape Mo Money in the Bank Pt. 4, Gang Green Season Starts Now. In an interview with MTV, Ja Rule has stated that his new album, The Mirror, will not be continuing any past feuds that he has engaged in. He said: "There was a lot of things I wanted to say, and I didn't want there to be any bitter records on the album. Because I'm not bitter about anything that happened the past few years." Beef with Diddy Jackson spoke negatively about Bad Boy Entertainment mogul Sean Combs and recorded a song, "Hip-Hop", revealing the reasons behind his negative feelings: primarily, a contract dispute over Mase.In the song, he implied that Diddy knew about The Notorious B.I.G.'s murder and threatened to expose him through former associates.The feud was resolved, with both rappers appearing on MTV's TRL and Sucker Free, respectively, stating that there were no longer problems and Diddy appearing on the remix of 50's song I Get Money along with Jay-Z.The feud reignited in 2010 with 50 Cent dissing Diddy, saying his music "sucks". Beef with Young Buck Beef with Nas and Kelis Beef with Cam'Ron A feud between 50 Cent and Cam'Ron began when 50 Cent was on Hot 97 giving an interview and Cam'ron called in.Cam’ron asked 50 Cent whether he had the power to stop records from being released on Koch Records and 50 Cent said that he does in some respects. As the conversation escalated into an argument, 50 Cent called Koch Records the "industry graveyard".Cam'ron attempted to start an intelligent discussion by saying that Jim Jones' newest album sold just as much as Lloyd Banks' album did, despite the fact that Dipset is on an independent label and G-Unit is on a major label. Not willing to have a constructive conversation, 50 Cent took offense to this and said that Lloyd Banks has more money than Lil Wayne and Jim Jones, which makes record sales irrelevant. Cam'ron became upset and rebutted 50 Cent's statements. Most notably, he brought up the poor record sales of the Mobb Deep album, Blood Money. Eventually the debate became so heated that the radio station was forced to end the call.On February 9, 2007, the video of 50 Cent's "Funeral Music" premiered on DJ Kay Slay's Myspace. The video attacked the leader of Dipset. This is not seen as an attack on other members of Dipset, as 50 Cent says "From now on, Jimmy's the boss of Dipset. And Juelz is the Capo. Cam is demoted to soldier. We like Jimmy better anyway". At the end of the video, there is a poster showing a fictional drawing of Cam'ron with a gun saying "50 Cent" on the burial, along with his date of death; being February 8 when the video was released. Cam'ron recently responded with a track called "Curtis" titled after 50 Cent's first name. Cam'ron doesn't state too much, other than claiming he enjoys 50 Cent's shoutouts to Dipset members Juelz Santana and Jim Jones, then goes on to discuss Santana's and Jim Jones' sales on their recent albums. 50 Cent and Young Buck made the song "Hold On" together with a video in which 50 Cent takes shots at Cam'ron. Cam'ron responded with "Curtis Pt.2", which he shot a video for. In an interview with MTV Tony Yayo aired his feeling about Cam'ron. He said: "I don't believe Cam'ron, I don't believe Jim Jones, I don't believe Lil Wayne, I don't believe Baby, I don't believe Game and I don't believe Fat Joe. I feel like Cam'ron is a peon. Let's ask the general public: When was the last time Cam'ron made a fucking hit? It's time for these niggas to pay the piper." Beef with Jay-Z Record Sales Battle with Kanye West In July 2007, Kanye West changed the release date of Graduation, his third studio album, from September 18, 2007, to the same release date as Curtis, September 11, 2007.This forced the albums to go head-to-head and compete for higher sales against each other.50 Cent claimed that if Graduation sold more records than Curtis, he would stop releasing solo albums.However, he later dispelled his comments.When asked again about his threat to retire, 50 Cent stated that, if he were to lose, he will release an album every time a major Def Jam artist releases an album.Curtis debuted at number one on the Irish and Swiss album charts, claiming the top spot on the European Top 100 Albums chart. Curtis also topped the Australian and New Zealand album charts.In a Lil Wayne diss track,it is stated that he also dissed Kanye West by calling him a faggot. Graduation's first week sales of 957,000 and Curtis' first week sales of 691,000 meant that the competition resulted in only the second time ever (since Nielsen SoundScan began collecting data in 1991) that two albums sold more than 600,000 in a week in the United States. The first occurrence of such an event was in 1991, when Guns N' Roses released Use Your Illusion I and Use Your Illusion II, selling 685,000 and 770,000 copies, respectively. The first week sales totals of Graduation and Curtis have outsold the first week sales totals of Guns N' Roses' two albums. Other Beefs Several artists have left or been removed from the group for various reasons. Bang Em Smurf was very closely affiliated with them before they signed to Interscope Records.He claimed that before 50 Cent saw mainstream success, the two recorded a mixtape from which they would earn $5 each, they sold 400,000 copies. 50 Cent allegedly never gave Bang Em' Smurf his share.In addition to this Bang Em' Smurf claimed that 50 Cent did not contact or bail him out while he was in jail. This led to him and his close friend, Domination, no longer wanting to be affiliated with the group. Domination was never an official member of G-Unit but was a close friend of Bang 'Em Smurf during his G-Unit days. After the two had a brief feud with 50 Cent and G-Unit in 2003, Domination and Bang 'Em Smurf were no longer associated with G-Unit. During an interview on Rap City, DJ Khaled was asked to choose three classics out of a total of eight albums. He chose every album except Get Rich or Die Tryin'. DJ Khaled stated: "I'm all about unity, but if you're not down with unity, I can't help you with that." In response, Young Buck released a track entitled "Personal (Unity)" towards DJ Khaled and Terror Squad. In the song, Young Buck refers to many people on DJ Khaled's second album, We the Best. During a "TRL" show which 50 Cent was hosting on September 12, 2007 Young Buck repeatedly mocked DJ Khaled by repeatedly shouting "50 we the best. Listennn!" in reference to DJ Khaled’s trademark hype behavior, which he exhibited on the same show previously. Two days later on the same show, 50 Cent was offered the choice of listening to one of his rivals say something about him in a clip from Rap City. He had the choice of Fat Joe, DJ Khaled, Ja Rule, and The Game, and chose Khaled's clip, in which Khaled said he didn't consider Get Rich or Die Tryin' a classic. Young Buck later addressed the issue on the mixtape G-Unit Radio Part 25-Sabrina's Baby Boy. He insults DJ Khaled on multiple tracks. Other Controversy Former Rivals Category:50 Cent Category:The Game Category:G-Unit Category:Lil Wayne Category:Jadakiss Category:Rick Ross Category:Ja Rule Category:Fat Joe Category:DJ Khaled Category:Terror Squad Category:Kanye West Category:Diddy Category:Young Buck Category:Nas Category:Cam'Ron Category:Jay-Z Category:Lloyd Banks Category:Tony Yayo Category:Hip Hop Beefs